Homeworld Secret Fusion Club - Steven Universe Fanfic
by David Kingsbeer
Summary: Homeworld gems accidentally fuse sometimes, can't be just Garnet and Rhodonite. What happens when some pretend to be normal but create an underground club where they can eat, drink and fuse? Logline: When a loyal police-quartz discovers a taste for fusing, she must learn to manage relationships, identity and a double-life.


Homeworld Secret Fusion Club – Fanfic

Homeworld gems must accidentally fuse sometimes, right? Can't be just Garnet and Rhodonite. What happens when some pretend to be normal but create an underground club where they can eat, drink and be themselves? I wanted to read a story about that, so I made it. And early drafts turned out well enough I wanted to keep going.

Sard is a loyal police-quartz who has zero social skills and her journey to one of the fusion clubs took longer than I thought it would. But sometimes stories go where they go, I hope you enjoy it!

Homeworld Secret Fusion Club

Issue 1

Page

Panel

Just black

Panel

Black with a circle of white in the centre.

Panel

Black except for a person-shaped hole. Through the hole we see: Sky. A canyon with kindergarten injectors but no holes. In the distance is a black tower.

Panel

A Peridot peers through the hole, surprised and derisive.

Peridot: A SARD?

Page

Note: Every panel on this page is still seen through that person-shaped hole

Panel

The Peridot looks through holographic files.

Peridot: THAT'S not right, we should just be seeing Jaspers…

Panel

The Peridot covers her head. High contrast of light.

SFX: EXPLOSION

Panel

Peridot points and yells.

Peridot: Forget it, get IN there!

Panel

(Still seen through the person-hole.) A brown arm reaches out from our POV and grasps the side of the hole.

Page

Panel

Sard is pulls her upper body out of a hole shaped like her, in the rock face. She rubs her head and frowns. She looks like she has no idea what's going or that anyone is in danger. Sard is a classic quartz soldier, except brown. Gem over her heart.

Sard: Huh?

(left eyebrow higher)

Page

Panel

Sard looks down at a big rock that juts up to her thigh, covering the hole. Peridot looks around, nervously.

Sard: Um…

Peridot: Come on, come on, come ON!

Panel

Sard is trying to step over the rock. Peridot watches her.

Panel

Sard hesitates. Peridot yells at her.

Peridot: What are you DOING? Just BREAK it!

Panel

Sard kicks the rock, which shatters, sprinkling Peridot.

Sard: Oh, I didn't know if it was important.

Panel

Pebbles cover Peridot.

Panel

Peridot glares.

Page

Panel

Sard looks around a corner of the canyon. Her mouth hangs open.

Panel

A dozen normal Jaspers fight big, corrupted Jaspers. There are poofed Jasper gems around. The wall has a mix of human-shaped holes and monster holes.

Panel

One Jasper (gem on forehead) punches a monster away from another Jasper.

Forehead Jasper: I got you covered!

Chest Jasper: Thanks, I didn't even see it!

Page

Panel

Peridot reads data projected from an injector. A monster sneaks up on Peridot.

Peridot: Don't be infected, don't be infected, don't be infected…!

Panel

Sard sees the monster.

Panel

Sard tackles the monster, grinning.

Sard: I got your back!

Panel

Peridot keeps looking at the injector.

Panel

Sard holds the monster in a full nelson. Arms curled around the monster's shoulders. Peridot, not facing her, just waves a hand.

Sard: I said, I got your back!

Peridot: Greeeeeat. You do that, Sard.

Page

Panel

Sard stands there with the creature in a full nelson.

Sard: Uh… What do I do now?

Panel

Peridot waves a hand again.

Sard: Ah! Peridot, what do I-

Peridot: Summon your weapon or something! I'm busy!

Panel

Sard's eyebrows raise, excited.

Sard: Oh, of course!

Panel

Sard is still excited.

Sard: How?

Page

Panel

The Peridot looks up and flushes in the cheeks.

Peridot: I… Peridots don't…

Panel

Peridot throws her hands in the air.

Peridot: Bah! You're the quartz soldier, YOU should know!

Panel

Peridot scrolls through the data for the injector, annoyed.

Panel

Peridot's data turns red. A big X appears over it.

Peridot: Ah, for the love of the Diamonds!

Panel

Peridot walks away, pressing a button. The injector pulls itself out of the ground.

Peridot: Rrrgh…razza frazza…surrounded by useless clods…

Panel

Peridot steps around the corner.

Peridot (OP, distant): ...a Sard of all things…

Page

Panel

Sard holds the creature, sweating.

Sard: Um…

Panel

Sard sees a rock.

Panel

Sard reaches for the rock.

Panel

The creature trashes.

Panel

Sard clutches it again, with both hands.

Sard: Ah!

Panel

Another creature sneaks up behind Sard as she tries to think.

Sard: Uh…

Page

Panel

Sard starts squeezing the monster.

Panel

The creature roars.

Panel

Sard really squeezes, sweating harder.

Page

Panel

Sard yells along with the flailing creature while she squeezes with all her might!

Panel

The creature poofs. Sard's eyes go wide in surprise.

Panel

Sard looks down at the gem that's fallen to the ground.

Panel

Sard grins down at the gem, proud. Right behind her, a monster raises a claw.

Page

Panel

Just black.

Panel

Just white.

Panel

We see sky seen through the shape of an eye opening.

Panel

Sard lies on her back, peering at the sky.

Sard: What happened?

Panel

Wide shot. Sard looks around. She's alone in the canyon. There are craters right by her, and destroyed injectors

Sard: Woah.

Page

Panel

Wide shot of the centre of the ruined kindergarten. Peridot sits on a boulder, surrounded by Jaspers. In the distance we can see the black tower, still standing.

Panel

Sard walks to the Peridot.

Peridot: -and thanks to my brilliant leadership, we were able to protect the tower with few casualties!

Panel

Sard sees Peridot talking to Yellow Diamond through a diamond communicator. Peridot has dozens of yellow gems in a big, green bubble. No one pays Sard attention.

Peridot: Certainly, none that we'll MISS! *Snort*

Yellow Diamond: Well OBVIOUSLY you were successful.

Panel

The Jaspers whisper to each other.

Jasper 1 (whispered): That's Yellow Diamond!

Jasper 2 (whispered): She's huge! I bet she could take that big monster on her own!

Jasper 3 (whispered): We're just one day old, and we get to see Yellow Diamond!

Page

Panel

Peridot smiles wide.

Yellow Diamond (Off Panel): Hmm, in light of your impressive victory with inexperienced troops…

Panel

Peridot's face goes white. A drop of sweat appears.

Yellow Diamond (OP): …I'm assigning you to retake Quadrant A9-B, where the fighting is fiercest.

Panel

Peridot salutes. The communicator to Yellow Diamond shows that Yellow is typing with one hand and gesturing to a Topaz with her other hand.

Yellow Diamond (OP): Make sure you have adequate troops on the front, Peridot, while also leaving enough to protect the tower.

Peridot: Y-Yes, my Diamond!

Panel

Peridot's eyes widen.

Yellow Diamond (OP): Who is protecting the tower now?

Panel

Peridot looks around, biting the ends of her fingers.

Peridot: Uh… Uh…!

Panel

Peridot sees Sard.

Page

Panel

Sard looks confused as Peridot points accusingly.

Peridot: GET BACK TO YOUR POST, SOLDIER! THAT TOWER WON'T DEFEND ITSELF!

Panel

The Jaspers snicker.

Panel

Sard frowns.

Sard: You never told me t-

Panel

Peridot and Yellow Diamond stare down at Sard disdainfully.

Peridot: EXCUSES? In front of your DIAMOND?

Panel

Sard frowns, unsure.

Sard: But-

Peridot (OP): A GOOD SOLDIER FOLLOWS ORDERS!

Page

Panel

Establishing shot of the black tower. A computer screen is set into the base of the tower, with a floating chair.

Peridot: Guard.

Panel

Sard squints up at the tower. Peridot and the Jaspers stand in a formation.

Peridot: This.

Panel

Extreme close-up of Peridot.

Peridot: With your life!

Panel

Sard looks up. Peridot walks away and signals to the troops, who all march away.

Peridot: Move out, Jaspers!

Page

Panel

Wide shot. Everyone but Sard is marching.

Sard: Um… How long should I stay?

Peridot: A good soldier never questions orders!

Panel

Sard's hand raises.

Panel

Sard's hand lowers.

Panel

Sard's hand rises higher.

Panel

Sard's hand hesitates.

Panel

Sard's hand balls into a fist by her side.

Page

Panel

Shot of the wide, empty desert, except for the tower. Wind blows sand.

SFX: …woooaaaoooo…

Issue END

Issue 2 – Shadow Agate

Page

Splash Panel

A dozen Jaspers fight a corrupted Lapis, with Water copies and everything. Forehead Jasper is realising how to summon a weapon. Another Jasper is being poofed. Epic. The Peridot leader is cowering. Should be fun, lots of little stories.

Page

Panel

We see the Lapis/Jaspers fight from a distance, framed by the shape of binoculars.

Panel

Sard lowers her binoculars. She's on the roof of the tower and looks bored/jealous.

Sard: Maaaan, that looks awesome!

Panel

Wide shot of the tower, surrounded by empty desert.

Panel

Wind blows through.

SFX: …wooooooo….oo….

Panel

Sard hugs her knees and looks through the binoculars.

Page

Panel

Sard draws in the sand

Panel

The drawing is of her bashing a big monster.

Panel

Sard scratches a short line into the side of the tower.

Panel

Sard playing with a gem destabilizer like a sword.

Sard: Ha! HYA!

Panel

Sard spinning in the floating office char, laughing.

Panel

Night. Sard sleeping.

Panel

Morning. Sard looks around, rubbing her eyes.

Sard: Woah, what was that? That passed LOADS of time!

Panel

Day. Sard scratches a second line into the side of the tower, excited.

Page

Panel

Sard considers the computer screen at the base of the tower.

Panel

Sard pressing random buttons on a keyboard.

Panel

A big red X shows on the computer screen.

Panel

Sard pouts.

Panel

Sard types again.

Panel

Big red X.

Panel

Sard stares at the screen, bored.

Page

Panel

Sard drawing in sand, bored.

Panel

The drawing is just squiggles.

Panel

Sard scratches the newest of 20 lines into the side of the tower.

Panel

Sard sitting in the office chair, spinning it slowly, with no real enjoyment.

Panel

Through binocular outline, we see that the city where the Jaspers fought is empty.

Sard (OP): Siiigh…

Panel

Night. Sard sleeping.

Panel

Day. Sard sleeping.

Panel

Night. Sard sleeping.

Page

Panel

The computer screen, black.

Panel

Sard's fingers, typing.

Panel

Tower screen shows red X.

Panel

Sard presses buttons, hard.

Panel

Screen shows red X.

Panel

Sard types with her fists.

Panel

The Tower screen glows white.

SFX: FSSSSH! Boop

Panel

Sard's eyes go wide.

Shadow Agate (OP): -how can we consider them people, if they will fuse with things that are not people?!

Sard: Huh?

Page

Panel

Sard sees a Shadow Agate on the TV who rants, spittle flying.

Shadow Agate: These glommers! It does not stop at other kinds of gems! They will fuse with a rock! With a lump of coal! With a WALL! They have no morals!

Panel

Sard watches, frowning.

Shadow Agate: The Diamonds created each of us with a specific purpose and it is for the comfort and good all of us that we FULFIL THAT PURPOSE. These fusions, we don't know what they are capable of!

Panel

Sard watches, her face relaxing.

Shadow Agate: We must come together as a society and tell these gems that we WILL NOT STAND FOR IT! We are one and we must make our voices heard! Join me! I need your help, I cannot do this alone!

Panel

Sard stares, enraptured.

Shadow Agate (OP): Imagine a Pearl that could blow up a city block! THAT IS WHAT A GLOMMER IS, at its core! Its gem! A perversion!

Sard: …huh…

Page

Panel

Establishing shot of the desert and the tower. Night, cloudy.

Panel

Shot of the first twenty lines Sard made.

Panel

Shot of the rest of the wall, with hundreds and hundreds more lines.

Panel

Sard sits and watches Shadow Agate on the TV, stupefied.

Shadow Agate: There is SOMETHING about the mixing of gems that creates IMPURITIES. Of course, for this reason, gems of the SAME TYPE can fuse, as it creates no impurities!

Panel

The gem destabilizer sits in Sard's lap. Her binoculars hang from a strap around her neck.

Shadow Agate: I have been asked why I call these perverted gems as GLOMMERS. It is simple, when a gem fuses with another type, it stops being a gem, it becomes a CONGLOMERATE, an unsightly boulder of different clasts! That is where the TERM comes from: glommer!

Page

Panel

Sard slouching in the chair, eyes half-lidded, but eyebrows up. Having to do just a bit of effort to pay attention.

Shadow Agate: Furthermore, GLOMMING is what they do, it is not a stately joining or a courtship or something to respect, it is ugly, GLOMMING gives that correct feeling of description!

Panel

White light blares from behind her. Sard sits up, eyes wide.

Page

Panel

Sard stumbles out of the chair, clutching the destabilizer and binoculars.

Panel

A slash of white cuts across Sard's hand.

Panel

Sard stares at the cut-in-half destabilizer and binoculars.

Panel

Sard is suddenly tied up by a whip (that comes from somewhere by the blinding light.)

SFX: HWA-psh!

Sard: Ah!

Page

Panel

Someone tall and orange walks past Sard.

Sard: Hey! Stop!

Panel

An orange hand places a black orb on the computer console. The computer screen above it shows Shadow Agate. Sard's chair floats nearby.

Shadow Agate: …I do not care if you are a quartz soldier! I do not care if you are a Prism! I do not care if you are a Sapphire!

Panel

A turquoise circle glows on the black orb.

Shadow Agate: If you fuse, then you are no longer even a gem! You are an enemy of Homeworld and the laws are not even strict ENOUGH!

SFX: VmmmMMM…!

Panel

A turquoise energy ring spreads from the orb. The screen and buttons go dark. Sard's chair drops to the ground.

Shadow Agate: We should take justice into our own-

SKX: BYOO

Panel

Sard kneels, tied up, in the doorway, staring in horror.

Page

Panel

Sard falls forward, struggling.

Sard: LET ME GO, YOU DIRTY GLOMMERS! FIGHT ME ONE ON ONE!

Panel

An orange foot steps over her, back towards the light.

Mysterious Gem (OP): Sorry, Sard, they said leave nothing.

Panel

The cloaked gem walks into the light.

Panel

A big cannon pipe extends from the light.

Panel

The cannon points right at Sard.

Panel

The cannon end glows and Sard squeezes her eyes shut.

Page

Panel

The cannon swings up and shoots over Sard's head.

Mysterious Gem (OP): Hehehehe! Your face!

Panel

The tower explodes, falling away.

Panel

Sard stares at the ruined, smoking tower, mouth hanging open. White light basks on her from the other side.

Panel

The white light turns off. Sard looks at her assailants.

SFX: Click

Mysterious gem: Calm down, Sard, this is GOOD news!

Panel

Sard gasps.

Sard: *gasp*

Mysterious gems (OP): Hehehehe…

Page

Panel

Standing on the gangplank of a cool ship are the Jaspers who were born with Sard. They're grinning and chuckling and sitting nonchalantly. One holds the other end of the whip tying up Sard. A Jasper fusion with a sword and a cloak holds her hands wide with a smile.

Jasper Fusion: Our facet got new orders!

Panel

Sard bewildered and uncertain, blushing.

Issue 2 END

Issue 3 – Unfuse. Now.

Page

Panel

Close-up of a cannon.

Panel

Tower ruins. A piece of wall has hundreds of scratches denoting days passed.

Panel

Tower ruins. The computer screen melts.

Panel

Tower ruins. The chair, worn into the shape of Sard's butt over many years.

Panel

The end of the cannon glows.

Page

Panel

Shot of the gangplank up in the air. Sard clutches the edge of the plank, staring in horror. The Jaspers watch her and chuckle. Light from an explosion illuminates them from below.

Panel

Close-up of Sard, mortified.

Panel

The ship shoots the tower ruins several times.

Page

Panel

The ship travels through space.

Panel

Shot of a corridor, where a Rutile cleans.

Panel

Sard looks out a window, watching the planet recede.

Panel

Sard winces as the Jasper Fusion punches her in the arm.

Jasper Fusion: Hey, sorry we had to blow up the only home you've ever known.

Panel

Sard rubs her arm and looks at the group of Jaspers. Jasper Fusion shrugs.

Jasper Fusion: Orders.

Panel

Sard looks hurt and tears up a bit.

Sard: What? Why would…

Jasper Fusion (OP): I dunno, secrets or something.

Sard: …but why…

Page

Panel

Sard hugs her arms close. Jasper Fusion grins.

Sard: The diamonds wanted you to scare me…?

Jasper Fusion: Oh! Heh. That was just us.

Panel

Jasper Fusion hooks a thumb at a Jasper with her gem on her knee, who grins. The Jaspers chuckle with Knee Jasper and pat her on the back.

Jasper Fusion: You should've seen what we did when The Knee finally popped out!

Knee Jasper: They pretended to be corrupted! Legends.

Panel

Sard frowns.

Sard: That sounds so scary…

Panel

The Jaspers all look at her, grins fading.

Panel

Sard fake smiles.

Sard: Oh! Haha, I just imagined it!

Panel

The Jaspers grin.

Panel

Sard looks away, biting her lip.

Page

Panel

The ship travels through space.

Panel

Wide shot of the main room. The Jaspers are in a group, talking and wrestling. Sard stands alone. A Rutile cleans

Panel

Medium shot of the Rutile cleaning, head down.

Panel

Sard watches the Jaspers wrestle, hugging herself.

Panel

Sard jumps.

Rutile (OP): You okay?

Page

Panel

Sard looks at the Rutile, who is still cleaning, eyes down.

Panel

The Rutile keeps cleaning but glances up at Sard. Sard looks surprised.

Rutile: Do you miss your home?

Panel

Sard blushes and looks away. Rutile's mouth quirks.

Sard: I…no… That's dumb. I hated that place.

Panel

Rutile cleans a lot of closer to Sard. Almost touching.

Panel

Rutile leans in.

Rutile: Do-

Panel

The Jaspers yell from a wrestling match, and Rutile jumps.

Jasper Fusion: Hey Rutile, we broke one of the tiles!

Rutile: Ah! Yes, I'll get right on that!

Page

Panel

Sard watches Rutile scurry away.

Panel

Sard glances out the window.

Panel

Establishing shot of a partially colonized planet. Half of the planet is halved out, with colourful trails of goods running from the mining side of the planet to the other side, and then off world.

Panel

Sard's eyes go wide.

Page

Panel

The Jasper city comes down, towards a city with colourful paths in the sky.

Panel

Close-up of Sard, face pressed against the window, looking at the city, enraptured.

Panel

Shot of a coliseum

Panel

Shot of arcane library spires.

Panel

Shot of a police station extending a tunnel towards the Jasper ship.

Page

Panel

A tunnel connects the ship to the police station. A tunnel connects sideways to a tower.

Panel

The Jaspers march down the tunnel, while the Jasper fusion walks more like a leader and Sard walks gormlessly, staring out the window.

Panel

A Topaz stands at the end of the tunnel. She has medals, a badge, a grizzled face and two scars over her heart, (one scar a few inches after the other.)

Panel

The Jaspers and Sard stand in front of Topaz, unsure.

Page

Panel

Topaz yells at them, their hair is blown back, they lean away.

Topaz: NEVER IN ALL MY CENTURIES HAVE I SEEN SUCH A SORRY, DISGUSTING PILE OF NOXIOUS BIOLOGICAL PUKE WHO DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO GREET A SUPERIOR KIND ENOUGH TO MEET THEM AT THE DOOR!

Panel

Topaz yells and points at the Jasper fusion, who jumps

Topaz: UNFUSE. NOW.

Panel

Topaz points at Sard, who trembles.

Topaz: NO SLOUCHING.

Topaz points at Jasper, who sweats.

Jasper: Uh…

Topaz: ALWAYS SAY SIR BEFORE AND AFTER ANY SENTENCE.

Panel

Topaz points to the wall.

Topaz: LINE UP AGAINST THE WALL. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?

Page

Panel

Everyone stares at Topaz, surprised, hair ruffled.

Panel

Topaz narrows her eyes.

Panel

Topaz breathes in, getting bigger.

Panel

Everyone is up and moving. The fusion infuses. (Sard gets jostled)

Jasper: Ahhhh!

Jasper: Hut, hut, hut, hut!

Jasper: Sir yes sir!

Page

Panel

All the Jaspers stand against a wall in military posture, with Sard at the end. Topaz walks past Sard.

Topaz: We haven't picked you because you are the best! We haven't picked you because we will treat you well!

Panel

Topaz walks along the line of gems, giving out badges. The Jaspers put them perfectly on their chests. Sard is still struggling, as her gem is where the badge is supposed to sit.

Topaz: You are here for one reason and one reason only! Does anyone know that reason?

Panel

Head Jasper holds a hand up, as Sard grins around. Sard's badge is lopsidedly sitting over her gem.

Head Jasper (OP): Sir, we're here to serve the Diamonds!

Panel

Sard notices something ahead of her. Head Jasper holds her hand up and grins confidently with Chest Jasper.

Panel

Through the door, from her angle, Sard can just see a dark room lit up by screens of security cameras. A Ruby watches them. Above the door is some gem writing.

Panel

Sadr jumps.

Topaz (OP): Do you SEE a diamond here?

Page

Panel

Topaz leans right into Head Jasper's face, who Diamond-salutes desperately.

Topaz: IS there a Diamond here or not? SHOULD I BE CURTSEYING?

Head Jasper: N-no, sir!

Panel

Topaz yells in Head Jaspers face blowing her hair back.

Topaz: "SIR, NO, SIR!"

Head Jasper: Ah! Sir, no, sir!

Panel

Topaz walks away suddenly.

Topaz: 200 push-ups.

Head Jasper: Uhh…

Panel

Topaz whips around to look at Head Jasper, who drops to the ground

Head Jasper: Sir, yes, sir!

Page

Panel

Knee Jasper is getting down to do push-up's as Topaz walks down the line.

Panel

Sard stands fully at attention.

Panel

Sard notices something.

Panel

Through the door, from Sard's angle, we can just see Rubies in a security camera room, but one screen shows Shadow Agate talking.

Shadow Agate (distant): …when you touch a glommer, you must immediately wash!

Panel

Sard glances at Topaz.

Panel

Sard keeps watching.

Page

Panel

Everyone hesitates.

Topaz (OP): Anyone ELSE know why you're here?

Panel

Close-up of gem writing above the door.

Panel

Knee Jasper looks at writing above the door, curious.

Knee Jasper: Sir, are we here to, "Serve and protect?"

Panel

Topaz stares down Knee Jasper.

Panel

Topaz walks away. Jasper gestures like, "UGH, come on!"

Topaz: Well observed but you forgot the second sir. 400 push-ups.

Panel

Knee Jasper looks frightened and gets down on the ground.

Topaz: That's another 100.

Knee Jasper: Ah! Sir, yes, sir!

Page

Panel

Topaz walks down the line.

Topaz (OP): To PROTECT and to SERVE! That is exactly right. Of course, we are ALL here to serve the diamonds, and when you are here that will take the form of…

Panel

Topaz notices Sard.

Panel

Close-up of slouching back.

Panel

Close-up of badge askew.

Panel

Close-up of Sard not paying attention.

Panel

Topaz' eye twitches and she grits her teeth.

Topaz: What…are you looking at…cadet?

Page

Panel

Chest Jasper nudges Sard.

Panel

Sard looks around. Topaz points at Chest Jasper.

Sard: Huh?

Topaz: 600 push-ups!

Chest Jasper: "Sir, yes, sir!

Panel

Topaz' shadow falls over Sard. Sard looks up, not as worried as she should be.

Topaz (OP, dripping with danger): What. Are you watching.

Panel

Topaz glares.

Panel

Topaz's eyebrow rises.

Sard (OP): Shadow Agate, sir, she tells it like it is.

Panel

Sard just looks back at Topaz, no guile.

Panel

Topaz looks out the door, at the TV screen.

Shadow Agate: …The other unnatural thing about these fusions is that we don't know what they are capable of! Pearls should not be able to fly! A Bismuth does not need to know the future!

Page

Panel

Topaz looks at the twin scars on her chest.

Panel

Topaz glares at Sard.

Topaz: What's your name, cadet?

Panel

Sard stands more at attention, still saluting.

Sard: Sard, sir! … Sir!

Panel

Topaz walks away.

Topaz: I like your attitude, Sard. Step forward. What's your weapon?

Panel

The other Jasper's glare at Sard as she steps forward and they do push-ups.

Page

Panel

Sard scratches her head, slouching. Topaz faces away.

Sard: Sir, I, uh, prefer to use a destabiliser. Sir.

Panel

Topaz turns around. Sard stands suddenly to attention.

Sard: Oop!

Topaz: And if the enemy breaks your destabiliser?

Panel

Sard slouches a little.

Sard: Sir, I would—

Panel

Sard stands up straight,

Topaz: Louder!

Sard: SIR, I WOULD USE MY HANDS, SIR!

Panel

Topaz inspects the Jaspers and their push-ups, who sweat.

Topaz: Gauntlets, then?

Panel

Sard yells, eyes closed, sweating.

Sard (sweating): SIR, NO SIR! SIR, MY BARE HANDS, SIR!

Page

Panel

Topaz looks at Sard oddly.

Panel

Head Jasper is doing push-ups. Topaz points at her.

Topaz: You. Draw your weapon.

Panel

Head Jasper stands and puts a hand to her glowing gem. Sard sweats. Topaz steps back.

Panel

Head Jasper looks determined, pulling a knife from her gem.

Panel

Sard sweats.

Issue 4 – Prismatic

Page

Panel

Sard and Head Jasper face each other. The other Jaspers and Topaz watch.

Topaz: Well? Take her out with your bare hands, then, cadet.

Panel

Sard sweats.

Panel

Head Jasper grins and holds a knife.

Page

Panel

Head Jasper throws the knife.

Panel

Sard flinches but catches the knife between two awkward palms.

Panel

Sard is like "YUS"

Sard: Haha!

Panel

Sard throws the knife back.

Page

Panel

The knife disappears in to sparkles. HJasper closes her eyes and smirks as she pulls a second knife out.

HJasper: You're never gonna hit someone with their own-

Panel

Suddenly, Sard is running at HJasper.

Sard: Raaaah!

Panel

Sard closes arms around HJasper.

HJasper: Ah!

Sard: AAAH!

Page

Panel

Sard squeezes HJasper in a bear hug. HJasper's eyes bulge.

Panel

HJasper's arm glows and stretch, holding the knife up to stab.

Panel

Gritted teeth

Panel

Gritted teeth

Page

Panel

The watching Jaspers gasp.

SFX (OP): POOF

Panel

Topaz narrows her eyes.

Panel

The knife clatters to the ground.

Panel

The knife disappears.

Page

Panel

Sard stands there, breathing hard, holding HJasper's gem. All the other Jasper's look surprised.

Panel

Topaz grins.

Panel

Topaz points back to the line. Sard jogs over, arms in that silly right angle down thing.

Topaz: Nice job, Sard. Back in line.

Sard: Sir, yes, sir!

Panel

The other Jaspers mutter. Sard beams.

Topaz: Now, glommers aren't the only thing you might meet out on the street…

Caption: Doesn't hear another word of the lecture

Page

Panel

Establishing shot of the police station.

Topaz (OP): Class dismissed, go find the barracks! You can explore the city but be back by nightfall!

Panel

Sard walks down a corridor. Still smiling to herself.

Panel

Chest Jasper walks past, bumping Sard with her shoulder.

Chest Jasper: Watch yourself, suck-up.

Panel

Sard frowns from the ground.

Sard: Hey!

Panel

Two more Jaspers walk past, jostling Sard. Head Jasper smiles and scratches her head.

Left Palm Jasper: Ooh, I'm scared.

Knee Jasper: Do you even KNOW how to summon a weapon?

Panel

Sard looks confused as the Jaspers walk away, laughing and high-fiving.

Page

Panel

Wide shot of Sard standing in the main hall of the police station. Lots of shiny marble and glass and columns and the police symbol everywhere

Panel

The front-desk Ruby spins on her office chair, enjoying herself. She has only one arm, the other stops at her shoulder, where her gem covers the whole arm stub. The Jaspers walk away.

Chest Jasper: Thanks, stumpy!

Head Jasper: Ha!

Knee Jasper: Hahaha!

One-Armed Ruby: No problem!

Panel

One-Armed Ruby spins in her chair again, smiling.

Panel

One-Armed Ruby spins, laughing.

One-Armed Ruby: Ahahaha! I didn't know it could do this!

Panel

Sard suddenly stands by the desk, saluting badly. One-Armed Ruby jumps in her chair and covers her ears.

Sard: SIR, WHERE IS MY BARRACKS, SIR!

One-Armed Ruby: Ah!

Page

Panel

One-Armed Ruby is thinking.

One-Armed Ruby: Oh shoot. UM. I just told some nice gems where your barracks is, too…

Panel

Sard jumps.

Chest Jasper (OP): Hey Sard, come on up!

Panel

Sard and One-Armed Ruby look up. Above them, Chest Jasper has opened a window and leans out. Chest Jasper: We got the PERFECT spot for you!

Jasper (OP, from inside): Hahahaha!

Panel

One-Armed Ruby looks at Sard sympathetically.

Panel

One-Armed points happily.

Ruby: THERE it is!

Panel

One-Armed Ruby goes back to spinning.

Page

Panel

Sard frowns while looking up.

Panel

Through the open window we see a Jasper doing a mocking dance move.

Knee Jasper: Hey, hey, this is the Sard, everyone do the Sard!

Jasper (OP): Hehehehe!

Jasper (OP): This is good but where can we get more trash?

Panel

Sard looks sideways.

One-Armed Ruby (OP): Oh my Diamonds, it's such a nice day out there!

Sard: Huh?

Panel

Sard and One-Armed Ruby look out the front entrance, where we can see a hint of the colour out there.

Panel

Sard walks through the front door. She's still in the shadow of the building.

Panel

Sard is outside, in the light. She looks up, amazed.

Page

Panel

Sard walks out of the police station, looking amazed at a series of fountains.

Sard: What is this?

Panel

Sard looks at a shop displaying plants made of crystal.

Sard: What is that?

Panel

Sard looks at the public transport system.

Sard: Is that even a THING?

Panel

Sard points super loudly at some random citizen. The citizen looks affronted.

Sard: Woah, I've never seen a gem like you!

Panel

Sard holds up a lady gems dress. She looks angry and tries to hold her dress down.

Sard: You can DO this?

Page

Panel

Sard stares, starry eyed at a gem walking into the panel.

Panel

Sard stares as the gem passes (uncomfortable.)

Panel

Sard still stares at the gem as they hurry away.

Panel

A gem hands her a pamphlet.

Gem: Can I interest you in the word of the Diamonds?

Sard: Okay!

Panel

Sard looks at the pamphlet excitedly.

Sard: I don't know how to read!

Page

Panel

Big landscape of the city, beautiful and colourful. In front of it, Sard throws her hands to the sky. She has a happy face and starry eyes.

Sard: I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT'S GOING ON!

Page

Panel

Sard sits on top of a building, watching the sunset, smiling.

Sard: Sigh… Shame they said to be back by nightfall.

Panel

Sard jumps off the roof.

Panel

Sard looks down a hill.

Sard: Woah…

Panel

Sard slides down the hill towards a ruined, black building. The building looks like it's been hit with a bomb.

Sard: What WAS this place?

Page

Panel

The bombed building's doorway has collapsed in. Sard stands in front, hands on hips.

Panel

Sard makes an entrance by lifting a big board over her head.

Sard: HA!

Panel

Inside, the ruin has little debris but a big hole in the centre of the floor. Across the room from Sard stands a pretty gem woman. One side of the room has a big, barely cracked mirror.

Page

Panel

Sard stares.

Panel

The other gem poses like a dancer. Eyes closed. Cute dress. Her hair is a black but with light shines that turn rainbow colours. She holds a short stick with thin red cloth wrapped around the tip.

Panel

The gem touches her gem between her cleavage.

Panel

Sard blushes.

Panel

The gem pulls out a rainbow whip and strikes a new pose, eyes closed.

Page

Panel

Panel

The gem spins, eyes closed, the rainbow ribbon makes a ring around her.

Panel

Sard's eyes go wide.

Panel

The gem walks, moving the rainbow ribbon back and forth to create a snake trail.

Panel

The gem shakes out her second stick. The red cloth winds out, showing other rainbow colours.

Panel

The gem jumps, trailing two streamer/whips.

Panel

Sard's eyes go starry. She blushes again.

Page

Panel

Birds eye view of the room. A twisting trail of rainbow colours denote the gem making its way around the big hole in the floor. The gem and the rainbow trail reflect in parallel in the long mirror.

Panel

The other gem twirls, rings of her streamer around her. Eyes still closed.

Panel

She spins tighter, faster.

Panel

A leap!

Panel

The gem strikes a pose, right by the hole and ten steps from Sard.

Page

Panel

The gem stands straight, eyes closed, calm.

Panel

Her eyes flash open.

Sard (OP): What WAS that?

Panel

The gem sees Sard holding debris up with one arm, staring.

Gem: Gasp!

Panel

Close-up of Sard's bulging arm muscle.

Panel

The other gem blushes.

Panel

Close-up of Sard's police badge.

Panel

The gem covers her mouth and steps back. Towards the hole.

Gem: GASP!

Page

Panel

Wide shot of the gem stepping back into the hole. Sard holds her free hand out.

Sard: Wait!

Panel

The gem falls back, eyes widening.

Panel

Sard flails at the gem.

Panel

Sard pulls the gem back.

Panel

Sard keeps pulling her, up into a raise like from the end of Dirty Dancing.

Page

Panel

Sard looks up, starry eyed.

Panel

The gem looks down, mortified.

Panel

Sard smiles.

Sard: Careful.

Panel

The gem blushes and covers her mouth. She starts to glow.

Page

Panel

Both Sard and the gem glow.

Panel

Sard looks shocked.

Panel

The other gem winces and keeps covering her mouth. Shoulders hunched.

Gem: No, no, no, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!

Panel

Completely white glow.

Panel

The two form together, changing shape. Sard's badge falls off.

Panel

Close-up of the badge rolling away, reflecting white light.

Issue 4 END

Issue 5 – Suddenly, Fusion Was Everywhere

Page

Panel

Establishing shot of the burnt-out building.

Fusion (OP): What… happened?

Panel

Tease shot of the fusion's torso and hands.

Page

Panel

POV shot, looking at the ground. We see feet and arms, cream-coloured. We see the edge of the mirror.

Panel

POV. One of the arms rises, trailing a streamer wand.

Fusion (OP): Huh?

Panel

POV. The arm waggles the streamer.

Fusion (OP): That's weird…

Fusion (OP): No…

Panel

She looks at the other arm with the other streamer.

Fusion (OP): Why is that weird...? No…

Panel

The POV raises a third arm.

Panel

Same shot of the third arm.

Fusion (OP): UM.

Page

Panel

Full shot of the fusion, surprised and blushing. Beautiful and perfect looking. Really athletic.

Page

Panel

The fusion blushes right down to her neck and covers her mouth.

Panel

The fusion glows all over.

SFX: BMMM…..!

Panel

Sard and the other gem come apart.

SFX: POOF

Page

Panel

Sard sits up straight.

Sard: I've never done that before, I SWEAR!

Panel

A rainbow streamer whips upwards.

Panel

The other gem faces away, pinching the bridge of her nose. She's attached her streamer to a beam of the ruined, open roof.

Panel

The gem leaps away. Sard looks super confused.

Gem: Don't get started.

Page

Panel

Establishing shot of the police station at night.

Panel

Elevator going up.

Panel

Inside the elevator, Sard clutches her arm and bites her lip, thinking.

SFX: Ding.

Panel

Sard walks into the cadet barracks, which is similar to the Amethyst barracks in the Zoo episode. Knee Jasper is playing on an arcade-game-like flight simulator. Two Jaspers arm-wrestle. Forehead Jasper is fused with Chest Jasper again and practices with her sword.

Sard: Which one is MY…

Panel

The closest pod is covered in gem trash.

Panel

Sard looks tired.

Sard: Right.

Page

Panel

Police station. Morning.

Panel

Topaz walks down the line of Jaspers and Sard.

Topaz: Yesterday, Sard defeated one of you Jaspers. But can anyone tell me what mistake Sard made?

Panel

A Jasper speaks up.

Jasper: Sir, turning up, sir?

Panel

The Jaspers all chuckle. Sard looks down.

Panel

Topaz points at the Jasper. The Jasper winces.

Topaz: 700 push-ups.

Panel

Topaz holds up a fist-sized, plain rock.

Topaz: Any other clever answers? No?

Page

Panel

A yellow bubble appears around the rock and it floats above her hand.

Topaz: She didn't bubble her arrest.

SFX: Bwoop.

Panel

The Jaspers all look like, "Right!"

Panel

Sard looks at the others, still confused.

Knee Jasper (quietly): Oh, of course!

Panel

Topaz pops the bubble.

SFX: Pop

Panel

Topaz throws the rock to Sard, who clumsily catches it.

Sard: Woah!

Page

Panel

Sard looks at the Jaspers smirking at her along the line.

Sard: Sir?

Panel

Topaz grins at her.

Topaz: Demonstrate bubbling for us, Sard.

Sard: Oh.

Panel

Sard looks unsure and uncomfortable, trying to think.

Sard: Uhhhh….

Panel

Sard holds the rock up and concentrates.

Sard: Grrrrr…!

Panel

Sard squeezes the rock between two hands.

Sard: Like… Um… Hmm…

Panel

Sard holds the rock in one hand.

Page

Panel

Sard throws the rock a little bit up. She makes the noise with her mouth.

Sard: "Bwoop!"

Panel

The rock drops to the ground.

SFX: THUD!

Panel

Long shot of the big room.

SFX: THUD…thud…thud…

Panel

Long shot of the big room.

SFX: thud… thu… th….

Panel

Long shot of the big room, silent.

Panel

Long shot of the big room.

Topaz: Do you know how to bubble, Sard?

Sard: Sir, I do not, sir.

Page

Panel

Topaz watches Sard's face.

Panel

Sard sweats.

Panel

Topaz smiles.

Topaz: Don't take prisoners, eh?

Panel

Sard sweats and fake laughs. The Jaspers glare. One whispers to another.

Sard: HAHAHA! Sir, uh, no sir!

Panel

Topaz faces away, with the cadets in a line along the background.

Topaz: Bubbling a defeated gem will stop them from creating a new body until we allow it. It is an important skill. Without it, we would have to shatter gems or risk them—

Panel

Head Jasper salutes/ Topaz turns back, eyebrow raised.

Head Jasper: Sir, permission to demonstrate, sir.

Page

Panel

Topaz throws the rock to Head Jasper. It sails past her hand.

Topaz: Well. That's 300 push-ups for wasting my-

Panel

The rock drifts past Head Jasper and up, in an orange bubble. Jasper smirks.

SFX: Bwoop!

Panel

Topaz does a "not bad" expression.

Topaz: Hmph. Where were you stationed, cadet?

Panel

Topaz thinks in front of Head Jasper, who diamond salutes.

Jasper: Sir, we served on Blue Colony 3J, sir!

Topaz: 3J… Is that where they accidentally…?

Panel

Shot of a planet and a blue/yellow/white flash.

Head Jasper (OP): Sir, yes, sir.

Topaz (OP): First tour? Whole facet?

Head Jasper (OP): Sir, yes, sir

Topaz (OP): *Short whistle* No wonder you know how to bubble.

Page

Panel

Topaz salutes the Jaspers, proud. The Jaspers salute back.

Topaz: Colony 3J would have been hard for even veterans. Well done, Jaspers.

Panel

Topaz points to Sard. The Jaspers all grin, one snickers. Sard grimaces.

Topaz: Where did you serve?

Panel

Sard looks down.

Sard: Uh… Sir, 3J, too, sir.

Panel

Topaz frowns at Sard.

Page

Panel

Topaz points to Head Jasper, who salutes.

Topaz: Looks like you volunteered. Get Sard bubbling by end of the day.

Head Jasper: …sir, yes, sir!

Panel

Topaz walks away. Sard clutches her arm. Chest Jasper claps Head Jasper on the back, consolingly.

Topaz (OP): Rest of you, over here for lesson 3-

Panel

Close-up on Sard, who looks up and her eyes go wide.

Topaz (OP): -fusion!

Issue END

Issue 6 – Tea – 37 pages currently

Page

Panel

Close-up of Sard's eyes, looking to the side.

Panel

Sard looks at four jaspers, who bow to each other from across the training room. Topaz stands to the side.

Topaz: Again!

Page

Panel

The Jaspers dance towards each other, doing aggressive moves, different ones. Topaz claps out a beat.

Topaz: 1. 2. 3. 4. 1. 2. 3. 4.

Panel

The Jaspers dance towards each other, closer now. Uncertain faces.

Topaz: 1. 2. 3…

Panel

The Jaspers put their hands into the middle, fist to fist.

Topaz: And hands and…!

Panel

The Jaspers glow.

Panel

Sard's eyes go sparkly as light reflects on her face.

Page

Panel

A giant Jasper white glow stands up.

Topaz: That's it… Trust each other….

Panel

The glowing mass turns squiggly and formless.

Topaz: Keep it together! Keep it-!

Panel

The jaspers fall away from each other, no fusion.

Panel

The Jaspers rub their head or butts as they sit on the floor.

Panel

Topaz rubs the bridge of her nose.

Page

Panel

Close-up of Sard watching, mouth open, totally fascinated, pupils wide.

Head Jasper (OP quiet): Hey!

Panel

Topaz walks forward.

Topaz: Again! I WANT A GIANT JASPER AT MY DISPOSAL, CADETS!

Head Jasper (OP quiet): Sard!

Panel

Sard watches the Jaspers bow again.

Topaz: And…! 1. 2—

Panel

Close-up of Head Jasper, angry.

Head Jasper: HEY!

Panel

Sard sits up super straight.

Sard: I'm sorry!

Page

Panel

Sard and Jasper sit cross-legged on a mat. Sard leans forward, staring at a rock intently and holding hands around it.

Sard: I'll try harder, I swear!

Head Jasper: It's a FEELING thing, Sard. You can't FORCE it.

Panel

Head Jasper leans her cheek on her hand as Sard sweats in the foreground.

Head Jasper: You gotta want to PROTECT the gem, even if it just had you in a chokehold.

Sard: PROTECT it, got it.

Panel

Head Jasper rolls her eyes.

Head Jasper: Sigh… No, you don't, Sard.

Panel

Head Jasper looks out a window up at the sky.

Head Jasper: On 3J, beating a monster meant you made it defenceless. So, you're responsible for protecting it. That's how I got it.

Panel

Head Jasper keeps staring out the window.

Head Jasper: Peridot said the monsters used to be like you and me. That helped The Chest, but I could never imagine it. Never imagine being like…

Panel

Head Jasper looks down.

Head Jasper: Hmph. Maybe I didn't want to.

Page

Panel

Panel

Head Jasper closes her eyes and chuckles.

Head Jasper: I don't why I'm sharing this with YOU, Sard.

Panel

Head Jasper looks up, scratching her head.

Head Jasper: What's something you're afraid o—

Panel

Sard is watching the four other Jaspers lying on the ground.

Topaz: Again!

Panel

Jasper looks hurt.

Panel

Jasper storms off, angry. Sard looks surprised and offended, "What did I do?"

Jasper: Someone else's turn with the CLOD!

Page

Panel

Knee Jasper walks over, unhappy with it. Head Jasper joins the others.

Head Jasper: ALRIGHT, just follow The Chest and me! We do this all the time!

Panel

Sard and Knee Jasper sit with the rock. Sard focuses intently on the Jasper.

Knee Jasper: Ugh. Okay. So, when you bubble a gem, you have to really FEEL like you're bubbling the thing with your WHOLE body…

Panel

Sard glances over to the side as Jasper keeps talking.

Knee Jasper: When I first…

Panel

The Jaspers are going through some dance moves.

Head Jasper: What are you DOING?

Panel

Sard snaps back to looking at Knee Jasper.

Knee Jasper: …and THAT'S when I was like, okay, I guess I want to be able to do this, for the facet….

Panel

Sard looks back at the Jasper's.

Knee Jasper: …

Page

Panel

Establishing shot of the police station main room. There's a lot of police gems around, putting on riot gear.

Sard (OP): UUUuuugggghhh….

Panel

Sard slumps across One-Armed Ruby's desk, who spins on her seat.

Sard (OP): ….uuuUUUGGGHHH.

Panel

Sard slumps across One-Armed Ruby's desk, who spins on her seat.

Panel

One-Armed Ruby stops and leans on the desk.

One-Armed Ruby: So. How was today?

Sard: FINE.

Page

Panel

Sard stares at nothing, head smushed against the desk.

Panel

Sard's eyes light up and she focuses on someone walking past.

Panel

Sard watches a three-ruby fusion walk with some single rubies. The fusion flexes her arms, eager for something.

Panel

Medium shot of Sard looking at the ruby fusion. In the extreme foreground we see the edge of the arm, where two ruby gems are close together.

Sard: Hey Ruby… Have you ever fused?

Panel

One-Armed Ruby keeps spinning, happy. Sard looks down.

One-Armed Ruby: No, I'm always behind this desk!

Sard: Oh.

Page

Panel

More police gems are around. Some put on riot gear. Some are laughing, some stretching.

Panel

Sard frowns.

Sard: We're allowed to fuse with gems just like us, right?

One-Armed Ruby: Yep!

Panel

Sard peers sideways.

Sard: …do other Sards work here?

One-Armed Ruby: Nope!

Panel

Sard looks down.

Sard: Oh.

Panel

Sard looks to the side, kinda guilty.

Sard: What about in the city?

One-Armed Ruby (OP): Why would there be? You're SOLDIERS.

Panel

Sard frowns.

Sard (quietly): …probably for the best, so I don't get started…

Page

Panel

Sard sees Topaz walking in the distance, with Head Jasper. Head Jasper is angry, Topaz just looks ahead. Topaz wears riot gear.

HJasper: … … …

Topaz: …

Panel

Sard sits up, looking at them, interested.

HJasper (OP): …

Panel

Topaz stops walking. Head Jasper keeps talking, annoyed.

HJasper (barely audible from here): …fuse all the time, if you just let us show the o… … …I don't know why you aren't… …

Panel

Topaz turns to HJasper, who blanches.

Topaz: You're saying y… … …than an elite Topaz Fu…?

Panel

HJasper hurries away. Topaz watches her go.

HJasper: ….

Page

Panel

Topaz stands by the desk, adjusting her riot gear. One-Armed Ruby starts typing.

Topaz: Send me the headcount, Ruby, that last file was a list of clouds you've seen.

One-Armed Ruby: Sir, yes, sir!

Panel

Sard sweats and glances at Topaz. Topaz looks at a screen on her arm-bracer.

Panel

Topaz doesn't look up. Sard jumps.

Topaz: What is it, cadet?

Page

Panel

Sard looks down, nervous.

Panel

Sard looks down and to the other side.

Sard: Sir, have you ever… you know. Have you ever fused? Sir?

Panel

Sard blushes.

Sard: With another Topaz, I mean!

Panel

Topaz stiffens.

Panel

Topaz glares at Sard.

Topaz: … I have.

Panel

Sard looks down.

Sard: What's… What's it like?

Page

Panel

Topaz glares.

Panel

Topaz smiles.

Panel

Topaz looks into the distance.

Topaz: Fusion makes you stronger, obviously. Bigger, faster. Better weapons. But… it's more like… Fusion makes you sure of yourself.

Panel

Topaz smiles, thinking.

Panel

The smile drops.

Topaz: In other ways, it makes you weaker.

Panel

Topaz touches the scar on her breast. It's a slash that starts bottom right, stops flatly for about the width of a Topaz gem and then continues to another taper on the top left. A cut that went through a gem.

Topaz: You're better off without it.

Page

Panel

Sard hesitates, sweating.

Panel

Sard leans on the front desk nonchalantly but sweats.

Sard: Should— How do you fuse, anyway? Just in case… You know, for the diamonds.

Panel

Topaz narrows her eyes at Sard.

Panel

Topaz turns away, back to her screen.

Topaz: As you were. Cadet.

Panel

Sard looks deeply embarrassed.

Panel

Sard leaves, blushing.

Sard: Uh, sir, excuse me, sir!

Page

Panel

Sard walks towards the main entrance, blushing deeply, clutching a fist to her chest.

Panel

Sard marches through the city street, head down, blushing.

Panel

Sard bumps into someone.

Sard: …'sorry, 'scuse me…

Panel

Sard walks away. In the foreground, we see the other gem turn to watch Sard go.

Panel

It's the Rutile from earlier, concerned.

Page

Panel

Establishing shot of an alley, off the main road. Sard sits on the ground.

Panel

Close-up of Sard all tearing up.

Sard: …stupid. STUPID. Don't get started!

Panel

A maroon hand rests on Sard's shoulder. Sard looks up, angry.

Panel

Rutile smiles at Sard.

Rutile: Hi again. What's wrong?

Panel

Sard turns away.

Sard: Nothing. I'm not a complainer.

Panel

Rutile sits next to Sard.

Panel

Sard glances back.

Page

Panel

Sard tears up.

Sard: It's all… so MUCH!

Panel

Sard looks at Rutile, a tear falling, worried. Rutile just smiles.

Panel

Sard starts crying.

Sard: I thought the yellow one LIKED me, and she's the ONLY ONE who did and she's SO COOL, but I don't know ANYTHING, and she FOUND OUT and she was talking about fusion and it was…

Panel

Sard glances at Rutile.

Panel

Sard rubs her face.

Panel

Sard rubs her face harder. Rutile puts a hand out.

Sard: Stupid… STUPID…

Rutile: Hey.

Panel

Rutile smiles.

Rutile: Come on. Let's cheer you up.

Page

Panel

Establishing shot of a café. Hidden, out of the way. All kinds of gems sit and drink from teacups. There's a warp pad in the middle.

Rutile (OP): There's a few places like this, but this one is my favourite!

Panel

Shot of the tables, white and elegant, made of curlicue patterns. We see the elbows and knees of various gems at the tables. The gems chatter away.

Gem: …

Gem: …

Gem: …?

Gem: …!

Panel

Rutile chats to a Pearl, who places steaming teacups on their table. Across from Rutile, Sard looks around.

Rutile: …three weeks, this time! I'm seeing if I can get transferred off-ship, street cleaning or something.

Pearl: Ohhh, you should!

Panel

Sard looks at the steaming cup, not sure what to make of it.

Rutile (OP): Maybe I could get assigned to this street and get to see YOU every day…

Server Pearl (OP): OH, stop! Hahaha!

Page

Panel

Sard lifts the teacup up.

Panel

Sard places a finger in the cup, frowning.

Rutile (OP): You put it in your mouth.

Panel

Sard looks up. Rutile smiles.

Rutile: The tea, not the whole cup.

Panel

Rutile holds eye contact while she brings the cup to her mouth.

Rutile: Like this. You put a little of the tea in your mouth, so you can taste it and feel the warmth.

Panel

Sard looks at the cup.

Panel

Sard puts the tea to her mouth.

Rutile: Okay, now tilt it back…

Page

Panel

Sard tilts the cup up and tea spills over her face.

Panel

Sard wipes her mouth, embarrassed.

Panel

Sard coughs. Rutile laughs, good-naturedly.

Sard: *Cough* I don't think I get it.

Rutile: Haha, that's ok!

Panel

Rutile sips hers and leans forward a bit. Sard smiles, still a bit embarrassed, still wiping her chin.

Rutile: You'll get it. New things take time to enjoy, don't expect too much from yourself.

Panel

Sard is fully grinning, with tea on her chin. She hunches a bit.

Page

Panel

Shot of Sard's bicep in the extreme foreground and Rutile looking at it.

Panel

Rutile gestures to the café. Sard drinks the tea, which spills just a little.

Rutile: It's a new thing, drinking. It's catching on, though you'd never see it on the main strip. My friend set this up.

Panel

Rutile leans in and whispers. Sard leans in, too.

Rutile (whispering): I hear that even some of the upper crust have drinking parties!

Panel

Sard nods seriously.

Rutile (OP): They'd never admit it, of course.

Sard: O-oh, of course!

Panel

Sard looks around, grinning. Rutile watches Sard.

Rutile: …

Page

Panel

Sard looks around more, hunched shoulders, but grins.

Sard: I feel like Shadow Agate wouldn't approve of this place.

Rutile: Hahaha!

Panel

Sard sips her tea. Rutile watches her, smiling.

Panel

Rutile touches Sard's hand.

Rutile: You know, they're friendly to OUR type, too, here.

Page

Panel

Sard looks at Rutile's hand touching her own. Sard frowns.

Panel

Sard looks at Rutile, open face. Rutile is a bit worried.

Panel

Sard leans back.

Panel

Sard looks around.

Panel

The people seated at the tables are all mismatching gems. Always two. And they're a lot closer to each other than you'd think.

Panel

Close-up of one pair that look especially mismatched, who stare into each other's eyes dreamily as they slow dance.

Panel

Sard's eyes go super wide.

Page

Panel

Sard stands up. Rutile stands up, too.

Sard: UM.

Rutile: Woah, woah, hey it's ok, we don't have to do anything!

Panel

Sard considers it.

Rutile: Let's just talk… Talking doesn't mean anything…

Sard: Uh…

Panel

Rutile smiles.

Rutile: There are other kinds of tea, you'd love chamomile.

Panel

Sard starts to sit down, still unsure.

Rutile: There we go. Pearl, can we get-

Panel

White light from off-panel illuminates Sard.

Page

Panel

Two gems glow white, one dipping the other.

Panel

Sard's eyebrows go even higher, if that's possible.

Panel

The dancing gems glow and start to change.

Panel

Sard stands up.

Sard: AHHH, SIR NO SIR, THANKS YOU, EXCUSE ME

Panel

Rutile watches Sard go.

Sard: CITY BLOCKS!

Page

Panel

Sard walks out of the cafe, looking down, shoulders up, fists clenched, gritted teeth.

Panel

Sard looks up.

Panel

There's a whole police force of Rubies and Topaz. All surrounding the alley entrance and Sard.

Page

Panel

Topaz has a loudspeaker.

Topaz (loudspeaker): Put your hands up, we have the place surrounded!

Panel

Sard's face, omg, haha

Topaz (OP): I repeat—

Sard: UHHHHHHHHHH….!

Panel

Topaz lowers the loudspeaker and peers at Sard, like Wait a minute.

Panel

Sard holds her hands up, in the beam of multiple spotlights.

Sard: Ahhhh, I'm police, I'm police, I didn't know it was glommers in there! I just got here, I SWEAR!

Panel

Topaz walks out, handing her megaphone to a Ruby.

Page

Panel

Topaz leans in.

Topaz (quiet): Cadet! If you didn't mean to be here, why aren't you wearing your badge?

Panel

Sard looks at her chest.

Panel

Sard grabbing her hair, in panic.

Sard: Sir, I'm sorry, sir, I lost my badge on my first day!

Topaz: Then why are you here?

Sard: A Rutile coerced me, didn't tell me what it was, sir!

Panel

Topaz glares.

Panel

Topaz narrows her eyes.

Topaz: And why did you ask about fusion earlier?

Panel

Sard stares ahead.

Sard: Uh…!

Page

Panel

Sard does the military stance, sweating.

Sard: I…didn't know I was the only Sard in the city! I was just thinking about how I could best serve the Diamonds! Sir!

Panel

Shot of Topaz, grimly watching.

Panel

Topaz considers Sard.

Panel

Topaz unconsciously runs a finger along the scar on her chest.

Page

Panel

Topaz closes her eyes and hooks a thumb over her shoulder.

Topaz: Get a riot shield from my assistant and observe. JUST OBSERVE.

Panel

Sard's face shows relief.

Panel

Sard's eyes go wide.

Rutile (OP): Sard!

Panel

Topaz and Sard turn.

Rutile (OP): I'm sorry, I misread the situation, I-!

Panel

Rutile stands in the café doorway, shocked.

Page

Panel

Rutile looks at Sard. Sard reaches a hand for Rutile, worried.

Sard: No, no! I didn't, I…

Panel

Rutile faces the police and mutters out the side of her mouth.

Rutile (quietly): There is a warp pad in there.

Panel

Sard glances to the side.

Rutile (quietly): On the count of three, follow me and we can warp out of here.

Panel

Topaz has arms folded. Intimidating, back-lit by spotlights.

Rutile (OP, quietly): Let me do the yelling, sometimes two people makes it hard to hear what's going on.

Panel

Sard bites her lip.

Rutile (OP, quietly): Ok?

Panel

Sard grabs Rutile by the wrist.

Sard: Y-YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE, GLOMMER!

Page

Panel

Rutile struggles in Sard's grip.

Rutile: What? You…

Panel

Rutile starts to say something as a yellow blur heads for her head.

Rutile: I don-

Panel

A yellow police baton mashes in where Rutile's head was. Now there's just a puff of cloud.

Panel

Reaction shot of Sard, pupils tiny, hair trailing like it's slow-motion.

Page

Panel

Topaz has her club over her shoulder and gestures to the police forces. Her face is mostly in shadow, she looks menacing.

Topaz: MOVE IN!

Panel

Sard still stares ahead. A little poof smoke lingers. Rutile's gem lies on the ground.

Panel

Topaz places a hand on Sard's shoulder.

Sard: Ah!

Panel

Topaz pulls Sard in. Officers run past, some small, some big.

Topaz (hissed): Stay away from these places and we'll speak no more about this.

Page

Panel

Rubies and a Ruby fusion bust through the café door. Café gems scatter.

Server Pearl: RAID!

Panel

Several café gems stand on a warp pad in the middle of the café as rubies run for them.

Panel

The warp pad glows with a pillar of light. Other café gems cluster around it.

Panel

Café gems jump on the now-empty warp pad as a Ruby fusion draws back a fist.

Panel

The Ruby fusion smashes the warp pad, sending café gems flying.

Page

Panel

Close-up of Sard watching.

Panel

Shot of the fusion that Sard ran away from. The fusion is scared.

Panel

It unfuses and the gems hold up hands as menacing silhouettes approach.

Panel

The big ruby bashes down a cafe sign.

Panel

Cafe gems lined up against the wall.

Panel

A Pearl on the ground, getting kicked.

Panel

Sard looks down.

Panel

Shot of the poofed Rutile gem.

Page

Panel

Sard reaches for the Rutile gem.

Panel

Sard's fingers touch it.

Panel

A light-brown bubble surrounds the gem.

SFX: Bwoop

Panel

Sard looks surprised.

Page

Panel

Sard turns to Topaz, drawing in breath.

Panel

Sard hesitates.

Panel

Sard holds the bubble, with the ruined café as a background.

Volume End

Praise or suggestions welcome :)

Future hints: There's a main fusion club which Sard would find, where she'd learn HEAPS. Trying new relationships, drama. Dealing with being desirable or wanting someone out of your league. Meeting the perma-fusion who runs the club, (who has a very different attitude to Garnet fyi.)

I don't plan to draw this personally. Not good enough and too slow. Maybe find an artist if this blew up? But I'm not expecting it to. Besides, I should focus on other projects.

But this was fun, I really enjoyed writing it!


End file.
